Magnolia/Quotes
Magnolia Reinhart Quotes Volume 1 * (To Ryoka) “It’s Ryoko, isn’t it? It’s rare that I see the same Runner in so many days.” Volume 2 * (To Teriach) "Your little hovel, then. Your crack in the side of the mountain. Your little pit where you hoard shiny objects and hide from the world. I am telling you, that girl is important!” * (To Erin) “Good evening, Miss Solstice. Do take a seat. We have much to talk about.” * (To Erin) “I should be delighted. You are quite the unusual young lady, you know.” * (To herself) “Teriarch did say this would happen sooner or later. But did it have to happen when I put my favorite tea pot out?” * (To Erin) “After all that insightfulness, force of will, and commendable chess playing ability, that is hardly a question worthy of you, Erin Solstice.” * (To Erin) “Throw this tea cup at you if you continue asking such questions.” * (To Ressa) “I believe the young woman will hit you if you do that again, Ressa. And she has both Fighting and Punch as skills. I would be careful.” * (To Erin)“I am Lady Magnolia Reinhart. I have no enemies upon this continent, or so it is said. And yet I consider the Antinium Queens my greatest nemeses. Consider that for one moment, and please, think before you reply.” * (To Ressa) “Ressa, the next time he asks a stupid question, have one of the Golems tear off his arm and beat him with it? Or do it yourself if you’re so inclined.” * (To Theofore) “I’m sure they wouldn’t. But unless I receive a satisfactory answer, it is I who shall go to war with them.” Volume 3 * (To Ryoka) “Can I offer you anything? Tea? Biscuits? A knife to the throat? How would you feel most comfortable?” * (To Ivolethe) “I am Lady Magnolia. This mansion and the land around are mine. You are not welcome here. Begone.” * (To Nemor) “Oh really? And who else do you have to die with you? More Assassins? I do believe I’ve cooked all of them, but I’ll happily do it to a few dozen more.” * (To Nemor) “If you had begged—no, even if you had, it is far too late. This is the price you pay for overconfidence, Nemor. And betrayal.” Volume 4 * (To Tyrion) “Lord Tyrion. I’d rather hoped you would have eaten something ghastly and exploded by now, but fortune hasn’t been kind to either of us, has it?” * (To Tyrion) “You really haven’t changed. As pleasant as this is Tyrion, I think I shall go walk barefoot on glass shards for a more delightful change of pace.” * (To Ressa)“Did you? Ah, you’re too thoughtful, Ressa. And you got to shove young Damia. I envy you.” * (To Regis)“Hello? Anyone there? Grandfather, I know you’re listening! Come out already! I haven’t got all day!” * (To Regis) “Give the old man a second to insist on ceremony and make an entrance and we’ll be here all day, Ressa. Old man, I know you’re out there! Come here, you pretentious letch!” * (To Regis) “Oh, forgive me great uncle Regis. Or is it great, great, great, great, great, great, great uncle Regis? A few hundred more greats? Would you like me to say that every time we meet?” * (To Regis) “And I don’t care, you puffed up ghost.” * (To Regis) “I, Magnolia Reinhart, do return to my ancestral home to claim the right of my blood. I ask for relics of the past for war and protection, to protect the lands our family has claimed, to destroy our enemies, and safeguard our legacy.” * (To Regis) “My ‘scaled disgrace of a lover’ as you put it, has informed me that he would certainly be able to dispel or destroy the enchantments protecting you, oh loving grandfather of mine.” * (To Sacra) “There’s a what living on my continent!?” * (To Zel) “Peace. To save the world. I will do anything for that goal. Will you help me?” * (To Nathal) “Nalthal! Nalthaliarstrelous! Please don’t make me call your full name again! Where are you?” * (To herself) “I hate my [Gardener].” * (To Sacra) “Sacra. Desperate times call for running people over. With an enchanted carriage.” Volume 5 * (To Bethal) “No, you have it right. For his wife, he would wage war on an entire species. For one death, he would burn all of them in fire.” * (To Ressa) “Perhaps she has. Perhaps. Time will tell. The Antinium, Goblins, Liscor, she may make a difference there. But in a war, what can one person do?” * (To Tyrion) “No. I suppose I can’t. But I can ensure one thing. If you go through with this, you may take Liscor. And if you do, I will promise you one thing: you will have nothing to come back to.” * (To Tyrion) “You could never imagine I’d do this. That is why you are a fool. A damned fool, Tyrion.” Volume 6 * (To Ressa) “Better to be less feared than I was a decade ago, Ressa. Better that than even children checking their plates and cups when I pass them by. It may be better for a ruler of any kind to be feared, rather than loved. But what sort of heart can bear it? I missed their smiles.” * (To Nerrissa) “She’s where? And she just walked up? She—did she punch anyone? Scream? Prevaricate in any way? No? That is odd. I wonder if she’s come down with something.” Category:Quotes